1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve, such as, a thermostatic valve for controlling fluid flows in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermostatic valves with annular slides are known in the prior art. The slide has a sealing edge that seals against a valve seat when the valve is closed so that fluid cannot flow through the valve. The sealing edge of the slide is raised from the valve seat when the valve is open so that fluid flows between the valve seat and the sealing edge of the valve slide and from there through the valve.
The valve slide generally is not raised completely at the beginning of the opening operation due to tolerances and asymmetries. Rather, the valve slide tilts and is raised more on one side than the other. As a result, fluid flowing past the sealing edge is subject to pressure fluctuations that cause vibration excitations of the valve slide with a disadvantageous effect on the supply of fluid.
It is an object of the invention to provide a valve that exhibits reduced vibration excitation and nevertheless is constructed simply and cost-effectively.